Go for it
by DarkAbyss1
Summary: An old friend from Haruhi's childhood transfers to Ouran and is helping one of the hosts to win Haruhi's heart, but who?
1. Chapter 1

**Go for it.**

A/N: Please go easy on me, this is my first fanfic. And please send in reviews and tell me if there are any mistakes I had made.

**Summary: **An old friend from Haruhi's childhood transfers to Ouran and is helping one of the hosts to win Haruhi's heart, but who?

**Disclaimer:** I do not Ouran High School Host Club

**Warning: **Possible spoilers.

Chapter 1.

'_Oh man… why can't these guys just stop hugging_?' thought Haruhi. It's just another typical day for Haruhi, ensnared between the twins' tight grip on her once again. She learned long ago to just give up on breaking away from them. She knew that if she tried she would just end up being glomped by Tamaki anyway.

"All right that's enough; the clients will be here soon. Everyone take your places now." Kyoya ordered. As all the hosts made it to their posts, the doors opened and the girls came in with bright smiles on their faces.

The day went on just like any other day in the host club. The twins wooed all the girls with their forbidden love skits, Hunny ate his cakes and Mori just sat there and watched him eat, Tamaki gave all of his clients his famous princely act, Kyoya just put on a smile on his face while he chatted with his clients, and Haruhi gave the girls compliments about them and his natural smile.

It was nearly over for the club hours and Kyoya had finished escorting all of the girls out of the room and wished them a good day. "Finally, I can go home and do some studying done." Haruhi stated. "Aw come on Haruhi." Hikaru complained. "Yeah let's go play at our house." Said Kaoru. "No thank you, I have chores and homework to do. I don't have time to play with the both of you." Said Haruhi in her cold voice. "Waaaah you don't have to be so mean about it!" the twins said in unison while hugging her at the same time.

"Stay back you fiends! Neither of you shall touch her! As her daddy I forbid this!" Shouted Tamaki. "So what? Does that mean that only you can touch her?" Kaoru asked the blonde person. "Milord is a pervert!" Hikaru shouted in his mischievous tone. "Why you little-" before he could finish his sentence someone had opened the doors to the club room and already entered the room.

"Oops, sorry wrong room. I should leave now, sorry." Said the intruding male student. Just before he can make it back to the doors his right hand was grabbed by Hunny. "Hey you don't have to go. Why don't you stay here and eat cake with me." Hunny said in his cutesy and happy voice.

"I don't think so, I was just looking for someone and I heard that she was here." The stranger replied. "Oh who were you looking for?" Hani asked curiously. Before he answered, he turned around completely and everyone got a good look at him. The guy was wearing the school's boy uniform and had short black messy hair with a large Chinese-braided ponytail lying against his right shoulder. He was about the same height as the twins and he had extremely dark-colored eyes that almost made it seem like he had black eyes.

"I'm looking for Haruhi Fujioka, could any of you guys tell me where she is?" he asked. Tamaki was shocked by this for two things. One this person had asked for his dear daughter and imagined that this man was here to kidnap her. Two he she was a girl. "And may I ask why you are looking for her?" Tamaki asked, while sounding a little bit worried.

"I really don't think that's any of your business." The stranger retorted. "When it comes to my daughter, it's always my business!" shouted Tamaki. "Tamaki-senpai just be quiet and for the last time you're not my father." Haruhi said with an annoyed tone. Tamaki was hurt by this and to his sulking corner, complaining that his daughter was being very mean.

"Is that really you, Haruhi-chan?" the stranger asked with a slight hint of excitement in his voice. "Yes I'm Haruhi, and you are?" Haruhi asked.

With that said, the guy just froze there solid stiff. It was as if the guy was stabbed in the stomach while he stood against a wall. He got out of his trance and stomped his foot against the ground.

"How could you forget me? I thought we were best friends since we were kids Haruhi!" he angrily shouted. "Ah! Is that you, Minato?"

End of chapter 1.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"Ah? What do you mean by, 'ah'?" shouted angrily by the stranger, who's name is Minato. "We haven't seen each other since the end of elementary school and all you have to say is, 'Ah! Is that you, Minato?' "He said in his now depressed state. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that." Apologized by Haruhi.

Meanwhile at the back corner of the room.

"Hey milord, who's that guy?" the twins asked worriedly. "I don't know, but we should keep an eye on him. He seems to know to know Haruhi." Said Tamaki. "Well duh, milord." Hikaru mockingly said. "Of course he knows her, he just said that they were just friends since they were kids." Kaoru said mockingly alongside with his brother. "Well that's Minato Miyazaki, he just transferred here today and his family owns a large software corporation." Kyoya said nonchalantly. "Your bountiful of information always scare me Kyoya." Kaoru said in a shaking voice. "Why thank you, and perhaps Mr. Miyazaki is a love interest of Haruhi. He may have come here to confess his love to Haruhi." Kyoya said happily, knowing it would mess with Tamaki's head. "Confessing his love?" Tamaki shouted.

-Tamaki's Inner Mind Theater-

Minato stands in front of Haruhi and has trouble saying something to Haruhi. "What's wrong Minato?" Haruhi asked. "Haruhi there is something I have to say… I should have said it a long time ago. Haruhi… I… I… I love you." The words seemed to have shock Haruh, but she seems very happy about it. "Oh Minato I love you too. Let us be together forever!" she said. "Yes my love." As Minato brought her closer to his body, so were there lips. Their eyes were burning with desire and then-

"NNNOOOOO!" Tamaki shouted in terror. "I will not let some ruffian take my daughter away from, now away with you beast!" The only thing that was stopping Tamaki from coming after Haruhi's old friend, was Mori holding him with both of his arms under Tamaki's armpits.

"…huh?" Minato asked with complete confusion. "Oh just ignore him, you'll get used it." Said angrily by Haruhi. "O-ok." Minato replied, but still confused.

'_My first impression of this guy… he's a moron._"

After settling down the 'king', everyone sat down and started to bombard Minato with questions about him and Haruhi. "How did you meet each other?" "Were you two best friends?" "Did you ever harm my dear daughter?" "How did you know a commoner like Haruhi?" Most of these questions were asked by the twins and Tamaki. 'What is wrong with these people? And what did they mean by commoner?' Minato was about to snap from this annoyance, until Hunny asked him something that completely shocked him. "Ne, did you ever have a crush on Haru-chan?" There was an awkward silence after the innocent senior asked that. "Wh-what the hell kind of question is that?" Minato shouted. "Wah wah Haru-chan, Mina-chan is being mean to me!" The little loli-shota boy cried. "By the way, why is there a little boy in this school?" Minato asked. "Well despite how he looks, he's actually a third year in this school. He's in the same grade as Mori-senpai, he's the tall one."

Minato couldn't just believe what he had just heard. This kid is actually older than him. 'Wha-what the hell? Did this kid never hit puberty or something?' His mind was reeling with thoughts, until he came to realize something. "Oh by the way Haruhi, why are you wearing the boys' uniform?" Haruhi actually knew he would ask this question, but she didn't know what to say to him. "Well-," but before she could finish, Minato cut her off by saying, "Did your father's influence finally get to you?" "HUH?" Haruhi did not see this coming at all… maybe. "Well after all you do live with him, I'm not that surprised that you would become an okama too." Minato said while he shrugged. The twins couldn't help but to laugh at this, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

_WHACK!_

Haruhi couldn't handle the laughter anymore and gave each of the orange headed twins a punch to the head. "Oh would the two of shut your mouths. Don't worry Minato-kun, I'll explain everything."

Please send me reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After a couple of minutes, Haruhi had explained everything to Minato. From her first day in the wealthy to how she came in debt to 8 million yen to this club.

"I see… that does seem like a doosey of a problem. Haruhi-chan, why don't I payback the debt for you?" Minato offered. "No thank you, I can do this on my own." She said with confidence. "Humph, still independent as always." To be honest, she just wanted to stay with the guys, because they made her happy and she felt like they were like a huge family when they are together.

"So this dumb blonde here thought you were a guy till the end huh? Moreover he's forcing you to do something like this, he may be the person I have ever met." Said Minato with venom in his words.

This caused Tamaki to go back into his sulking corner and trace circles with his finger on the ground.

"Is he always like this?" Minato asked. "Afraid so." Kyoya said with a sigh.

"So tell us how did a rich person like you know Haruhi, a simple commoner?" Hikaru asked bluntly. 'Simple commoner?' Haruhi thought while raising her fist in anger.

"Well actually my family was never rich to begin with. When I was a kid my family didn't have much money, so they decided to move somewhere else in Japan and look for a better future there. Through years of hard work, my mother and father became the president and vice-president of their own software corporation." Minato told.

"OOHH MY! What lovely tale of love and hardship! Your family are truly heroes!" Tamaki wept with tears sadness and joy from this tale. "He-heroes? I don't think we're-" But Tamaki wouldn't let him finish what he was saying. "Oh but it's true! A family who used to eat cheap food and relying on hand me downs. What an epic story of love and drama, why it should be made into a movie!"

"I think there's movie like that already senpai." Haruhi said with a bored look on her face, but the 'king' just ignored her and kept fantasizing about Minato's story.

"-Sigh- But I'm glad you're family make a lot of money now Minato-kun." She said with a sincere smile on her face. "Thanks Haruhi-chan, that means a lot for me." Said Minato also a sincere smile on his face.

"But that still doesn't answer how you knew Haru-chan." Said Hunny with a confused look on his face.

"Well before we moved, I was Haruhi-chan's next door neighbor and we went to the same school together and we went from there. Plain and simple." Minato said.

There was silence in the air before Minato asked, "What's with the silence?"

"That sounded so boring. Nothing special at all, there's no drama or anything in there!" the twins shouted in unison.

"Well what do you expect it? Our meeting to be something from a manga or animé or something?" Minato angrily shouted.

"Oh by the way Minato-kun, how's little Iria-chan anyway?" Haruhi asked. "Oh she's doing well Haruhi-chan, she's happy with all the toys and clothes that my parents are able to buy for her." Minato answered.

"Who's Iria?" Tamaki asked. "She's my little sister, hold on for a sec." Minato reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet and inside it had a picture of a little girl in a pink dress. (A/N: I'm too lazy to describe her, so think of her as a younger Reala from Tales of Destiny 2)

"She's so-" Tamaki said. "CUUUUUUUUTE!" the twins and the two blondes shouted.

"Hey Minato-kun do you think I could visit your family? I would love to see them again, it has been a very long time." She asked while smiling.

"I'm sorry, but you can't. You see my parents are far away from where I live. So they sent me to live in an area near Ouran, so that I could attend here." Minato said.

"Huh? That seems like a mean thing to do." Said Haruhi. "Well they want me to get the best education, since they want me to take over their business." Said Minato. "But that seems kind of harsh though don't you think?" She retorted. "But I want to do this, I want to take over the family business." He said with an honest tone.

"Hold on a minute! Kyoya-senpai you said that this transferred here today then how come we didn't see him?" Kaoru asked. "What are you talking about? I'm in your class, heck I even sit behind one of you jerk twins." Minato said angrily. "Really? We never noticed." The twins said in unison. "I'm sorry Minato-kun, but I guess I didn't pay attention as well. I didn't see you in our class." Haruhi said with her eyes closed and nervously smiling.

When she opened her eyes she spotted Minato-kun in Tamaki's sulking corner, kneeling on the ground on all four. "Of course you guys wouldn't notice, I'm just a nobody." He said in a depressing voice. "Hey that's my corner get out of there!" Tamaki demanded.

"Well anyways," Minato said as he quickly recovered, "Haruhi-chan you want to go to that old restaurant, the one where our parents took us to when we were kids?" he asked. "Sure I'd love to!" she answered happily.

This left the entire host club shocked with their mouths jaw-dropped opened, except for Mori and Kyoya, who still kept their cool.

"Hey what's the deal?" the twins demanded with a hint of anger and jealousy. "You never want to hang out with us!" Hikaru stated with his fist in the air. "Yeah what gives?" Kaoru said with his fist also in the air.

Tamaki made a dash towards her and grabbed her face with both of his hands. "Why daughter why? You don't want to spend quality time with daddy, but you'd rather be with this scrupulous boy?" Tamaki asked with dread in his voice. "Hey don't talk about people like when they're around you!" Minato angrily said.

"He's my old friend, of course I'd hang out with him. And please let go of my face before I call for a restraining order." She said while her eyes were looking in a different direction. Tamaki slowly let go of his hands and collapsed on to the ground with soul flying out of his mouth.

"Oh look! It's milord's slow motion technique!" Kaoru stated. While were focused on Tamaki's despair. The childhood friends had left the room and were on their way to get some food.

But only one of the member's had payed attention to their leave, who else but Mori. However he had a puzzled look on his face while they were talking to Minato.

"Takashi, is something wrong?" Hunny asked his loyal cousin. "I don't know Mitsukuni." Mori replied. "Liar, there is something bothering isn't there?" Hunny said. He was always good at reading his cousin. "Well it's about Miyazaki." Said Takashi. "What about him?" Tamaki asked after he finally recovered from his sulking. Now everyone was paying attention to what Mori had to say.

"I noticed this while we were talking to him. Why did his hands always tighten into fists when we talk talked about his family?" Mori said out loud.

Please send in reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Omake)

It was the next day after the host's club first meeting with Haruhi's childhood friend and now it was currently lunchtime. All the students in the cafeteria were talking loudly and enjoying their meals and just having a good time. The second and third year members of the host club happened to be there as well, while they went in search for an open table after getting their food. They spotted Minato coming into the cafeteria and they saw that he was looking for someone.

"Hey Minato-kun!" Tamaki shouted while waving his hand in the air. This got Minato's attention and he walked to them. When he stood before Tamaki he asked, "Hey Tamaki-senpai have you seen Haruhi-chan anywhere? I was going to ask if she wants to eat lunch with me outside." And once again he had shocked Tamaki.

"B-b-b-but why?" Tamaki asked in a worried manner. "Well I kind of went overboard when I made my lunch and I was going to ask Haruhi-chan if she wants to eat some of my lunch with me." He said.

-Tamaki's inner mind theater-

Haruhi and Minato are sitting under a tree in the shade, while a large picnic blanket was underneath them. The food that Minato brought was spread throughout on the blanket and the food looked like they were made by a world class chef.

"Wow Minato-kun! All of this looks delicious!" Haruhi shouted in joy. "Of course Haruhi-chan. Only the best for you my dear." Minato said with a cool voice.

"How about you try this chicken I made." Minato grabbed a piece of the teriyaki chicken with a pair of chopsticks in one hand. Then he used his other to cup Haruhi's chin and said, "Now open wide Haruhi-chan." She obeyed and let Minato feed her the chicken.

-End scene-

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Tamaki shouted in the middle of the cafeteria. Everyone in the room stared at Tamaki with confused looks and startled faces.

"Wh-what?" Minato asked in total confusion.

Tamaki brought his face closer to Minato's and it had made a disturbing appearance on the blonde's face. "Eh, what is it senpai?" Minato said nervously. "Minato-kun you must tell me your secret of how to get closer with my dear daughter"

"Huh?" Minato asked.

"PLEASE YOU MUST TELL ME!" Tamaki demanded loudly. This caused Minato to be startled and made him run away from the king of the host club. However, that didn't stop Tamaki he started to chase Minato around the cafeteria continuously asking for his assistance. After a few minutes of running like crazy people, Tamaki had cornered Minato at exit of the cafeteria, but the doors were closed and Minato did not have enough time to open the doors.

"Now you will tell me your secret!" Tamaki said before he made his move. "Why me?" Minato shouted loudly. But as Tamaki made his second step, he had stepped on a banana peel and slipped forward. The contents of his lunch tray had spilled over, but the tray was still in his tight grasps. "Banan-!" Tamaki shouted as he slipped. Minato saw him falling forward, so he ducked down hoping the blonde idiot would miss.

Minato embraced for impact, but it never came. He looked behind him and that the door was open and that three people were standing behind him. Then he looked up to see that Tamaki had smacked the person, in the middle of the group, in the face with his tray.

Tamaki saw that the orange-headed twins were standing on both sides of the person he had hit and knew that there could only one person who would be with the both of them at the same time. However, he had hoped to God that he didn't hit the person who he thought he hit.

As if time had slowed down, Tamaki slowly pulled down the tray to see victim's face. As the tray got lower, he saw that the person had brown hair and flaming red eyes that were burning with anger. He had never more scared in his entire and so he had shouted so loud in fear, that the birds on the trees outside of academy flew away from the loud noise.

End of chapter (JK LOL)

'_This is not going to end well for him_' Minato thought. In a few seconds, Haruhi had gathered two trays that were close to her and started to smack living hell out of Tamaki.

"Shouldn't we stop her Kyo-chan?" Hunny asked while he ate his cake. It appeared that the people who were with Tamaki earlier, had gotten a table close to see debacle.

"That won't be necessary, after all it's not everyday we have a dinner and a show in this cafeteria." Kyoya said with an evil smile on his face.

The beating still went on and Minato had already stood up and was going for the exit.

"You know what; I think I'll just eat by myself in the classroom." He said out loud.

End of Chapter (For real this time.)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"In order to solve this equation you must take the derivative of it and then-" the teacher kept droning on and on, while Haruhi was paying attention. However, it seems that twins and the new transfer student did not have the same attention span as she does. The twins were busy with coming up ideas of annoying Tamaki, while Minato was just laying his head on his desk and sleeping.

"Furthermore, from there you-"

_RING! RING!_

"Oh looks like class is over. Now class I want you all to study hard for our big test tomorrow. I will not tolerate failure, so I want you all to go home and study for it. I will see you all tomorrow." And with that the teacher left the room, while most of the students followed suit.

Haruhi had finished packing her bag and was ready to go home. She had already asked Kyoya if she could go home and be absent for the host club. Kyoya allowed this if only she followed his one condition, which was to let increase her debt yet again. Haruhi sighed as she recalled this memory and was about to make for the exit, before someone had come to stop her.

"Hey Haruhi-kun (Note: since they are still in class and Minato is aware she needs to be a boy, he will refer to her as kun when they are in class or at school in general.) You want to come over my house and we study for the big test tomorrow?" he asked. "Sure I'd like to, also it'd be nice to see what your house looks like." Haruhi said. "Great! Now I know you hate going into limbos, but seeing as I don't have a license yet. I'm going to call one of my chauffeurs and ask him to pick us up." Minato said. "Ok let's go wait outside for him then." Haruhi said.

After a few seconds Minato had made the call and the chauffeur said that would be there in about five minutes. But during the call, the twins had grabbed Haruhi and dragged her to the corner of the classroom.

"Hey what gives Haruhi? How come you never want to study with us when we ask you?" the twins asked in unison. "Well unlike you two, he actually wants to study and will actually be quiet during it." Haruhi said annoyingly. "Ah that's mean Haruhi!" the twins said out loud.

"Come on Haruhi-kun, the guy's here now. Let's get going already." Minato said. "Ok." Haruhi replied.

The two childhood friends made it outside and went inside the vehicle, unaware of the five pairs of eyes spying on them. "Milord I don't like how this is going, if they keep this up then they'll be a couple in no time!" Hikaru said. However Tamaki was not in any position to come up with a solution since his mind was out of commission due to the shock he received from seeing Minato and Haruhi so close with each other.

"I have to ask as to why are we doing this. It is nothing of our concern." Kyoya angrily asked, while pushing up his glasses to hide his twitching mouth. "Of course it is of our concern Mama! They might do inappropriate things! We must follow them!" Tamaki shouted after quick recovery. "Stalker much, milord?" Kaoru asked. "Milord is a stalker!" Hikaru happily shouted. "I am not a stalker! Damn you two, get back here so that I may punish the both of you!" Tamaki yelled as he chased the mischievous twins.

"Look if you idiots are going to go through with this, then I suggest you do it quickly because they already left." Kyoya said. "Ah! We must follow quickly!" Tamaki ordered.  
_

After a couple of minutes, Haruhi and Minato had arrived to their destination. When Haruhi stepped out of the limousine she was awed by the sheer size of Minato's mansion. It was a large white estate with blue ceiling tiles. Then when she looked to both her sides, she saw a large garden along with a fountain on each side.

'_Oh dear God, my friend is becoming a rich bastard._' Haruhi thought grimly. "Hey if you're thinking that I'm becoming a rich bastard, then tell that to my parents. They went off to buy me this mansion, I just wanted an apartment." Minato said angrily. '_Since when could he read minds._' Haruhi thought.

"Come on Haruhi-chan lets go inside already." Minato said as he took Haruhi's hand and pulled her into the building. Unbeknownst to them there couple of intruders that had hid in the gardens.

"What is that jerk think he's doing, touching our toy like that?" The twins angrily asked in unison. "We have to stop them from developing any further! Only I can have Haruhi as my beloved one!" Tamaki said. "Why do you get to have her and we don't?" The offended twins asked. "As I have said before my fellow subjects, you two are the homo side characters." Tamaki answered in an oh so elegant way. "Ne ne Tama-chan, what about me, Takashi, and Kyo-chan? What are we then?" Hunny asked excitingly. "Well that's quite simple Hunny-senpai, the three of you are the supporting characters in this love comedy! And none of you have a chance with my dear Haruhi!" Tamaki said in usual modest way. The seniors' faces had turned into shocked purple color from hearing what Tamaki had said, while Kyoya didn't even bother paying attention to what his idiot of a friend had to say.

* * *

"Huh, did you hear something?" Minato asked. "No, I didn't hear anything." Haruhi said. "Ah, I guess must've imagined it then. Anyways, let's get going."

As the two walked up to the front porch, Haruhi saw a big black and white husky sleeping next to the door. "Oh, who's this little guy?" Haruhi asked. "Oh that's Koromaru, he's really good dog. I'm sure you'll love this guy." Minato said. And right after that, the dog had woken up and opened its deep red eyes. The dog saw Haruhi and made leap for her. The dog pinned Haruhi to ground and started to lick her face. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Sto-stop it Koro-chan!" Haruhi said while giggling like a loony. "Ok Koro, that's enough get off her." Minato said while pulling the dog off by its collar. "Ok Koro, Haruhi and I are going to go inside to study so why don't you play outside ok?" Minato asked. The replied with a happy bark and ran off into the gardens.

"He understood what you said?" Said a surprised Haruhi. "Yeah that is a really smart dog, it can understand what you're saying and knows how you're feeling." Minato said with his voice filled with pride. "Let's hurry up Haruhi-chan, we have to get some studying done." And with that the two finally made it into the house.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Damn it! They're in the house, how are we supposed to know what they are doing?" Hikaru asked angrily. "Well that's simple my friend, since Minato's maids and servants only expected Haruhi and Minato to come. They'll leave the front door defenseless and we can sneak in from there." Tamaki said. "Let's do it then!" the twins said together. "Alright it's time for, 'Operation: See what they are up'!" But before they can make it to the door, they were halted by Koromaru sitting in front of the door.

"Excuse Mr. Dog, but could you excuse us, we need to get inside please." Tamaki asked the dog politely. "Why is he asking a dog to move?" Hikaru asked his beloved brother. "I don't know, maybe he speaks canine." Kaoru answered.

The dog just sat there panting and gave them the cutest puppy dog eyes that they have ever seen. (Time stops and a mini-Minato appears out of nowhere. "Alright now pay attention everybody; what you may not know is that this is one of Koromaru's attacks. I call this one the 'SUPER CHIBI KAWAII DESU MOE PUPPY EYE ATTACK!' Thank you for your patience and now back to the story." Time resumes.)

"Aaaaawwe." Tamaki cooed. Tamaki raised his hand to pet the dog; that is also threatening Hunny's position as the cute one. "You are such a cute little-"

_CHOMP! _

There was an awkward silence in the air, as the group looked down at the dog to see that it bit Tamaki's hand. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Let go, please let go!" Tamaki begged. However, the dog just would not let go. Tamaki try to pull out his hand, but to no avail. Then everyone, except for Kyoya, grabbed a hold of Tamaki and began to pull him away from the dog. But the dog was stronger than it looked and kept its tight grip on the poor fool. Mori then let go of Tamaki and moved over to the dog. He kneeled down to the dog's eye level and then said, "Let go of him." However, the dog still didn't obey and made low growl at the stoic host member. That didn't frighten Mori however, he simply lifted his hand, petted the dog, and asked him again to let Tamaki go.

Miraculously the dog did listen to him and released his teeth from the whimpering boy. The minute he was let go, Tamaki backed away from the dog as fast he could while crying about how mean the dog is. Mori thought otherwise, the dog had lifted both of his front paws and placed them on top Mori's shoulders and then he proceeded to lick Mori's face.

"How come he doesn't bite Mori-senpai?" Tamaki whined. "Maybe he doesn't like perverts." The twins said in sync. But before Tamaki could reply, the group felt the presence of someone behind them. They looked to see that it was a middle-aged man in a suit with a monocle on his left eye and had silver hair along with a ponytail on the back of his head.

"May I ask as to what the six of you are doing in front of Master Miyazaki's home?" he said in a scary and threatening voice.

* * *

Meanwhile, Haruhi was with Minato in his room studying together for their calculus test. "Hey Minato-kun, could you tell me what I did wrong in this problem?" she asked. "Well it looks like that you forgot to factor the negative and you ended up with a completely different answer." Minato corrected her. "Oh I see! Thanks Minato-kun" Haruhi said gratefully. "No problem." Minato said. Before he could go back to his work, there was a knock at his door. "Who is it?" Minato asked. "It is I Master Miyazaki." The voice from behind the door said. "Oh come in Frederic." Minato said. "Is there something Frederic?" he asked.

To answer his question, the butler was carrying the six host club members with both of his hands in ease. "Well Master Miyazaki, it seems that I caught these six trespassers in front of the house." Haruhi saw who those six were and was shocked as to see them here. Before Minato could give his answer, Haruhi stood up and said, "Throw those idiots out and keep them out." "Awe Haruhi, you're so mean!" Tamaki whined. "Hold it Haruhi, let's just hear what they have to say. Frederic put them down." And with that the silver-haired dropped them onto ground on their butts.

"Well the thing is…" "You see…" "Well…" Tamaki and the twins were thinking of an excuse as to what they have to say, but before they could thinker further Hunny had opened his mouth.

"Well we were worried about Haru-chan and wanted to see what kind of person you were Mina-chan." Hunny said with teary eyes. "Hunny-senpai!" Tamaki and the twins said at the same time in graspy voices.

"Oh that's it? You could have asked me if you wanted to come with me and Haruhi." He said calmly. "HUH?" Everyone in the room, except Kyoya and Mori, shouted. "What Haruhi? I wanted to get to know the guys you've been hanging out with this entire time. I think it would be great to get to know each other." Minato said.

"We could have just asked him." Kyoya said while trying to hold in his utter rage.

There was an awkward silence and all the male host members, except for Mori and Kyoya, kneeled to ground in defeat. They all had the same thing on their minds, '_We are idiots._'


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or the characters, except for Minato.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I recently bought a PS2 from ebay and got Persona 3 FES. I couldn't help it, but I got addicted to the game. Plus I had a bunch a work to do from college, so I was pretty busy. Truth is I had this chapter done already, but I forgot to publish it. Sorry. I was also working on ideas of writing a Persona fanfic, but I'm going to finish this one first.

m(_ _)m.

Chapter 7

After settling down from the chaos earlier, the host club got a good look at Minato's room. It was a large white room with nothing much on the walls. There was a king-size bed at the right side of the room and directly next to the bed was a large bookshelf with an assortment of books. And directly facing the opposite of the bookshelf was a desk with a large computer and laptop with a lamp on the side. Next to the desk were a large hi-def. TV and a couple of game consoles beneath it.

"Man, your room is boring Minato." Hikaru said. "If that's what you think then get out." Said a pissed off Minato. "Seriously, are you guys always this rude to people?" asked Minato. "Unfortunately, yes." Haruhi said miserably. "Well now that you guys are here, what do you want to ask me?" Minato asked. "Well, could you tell us wh-"

"Why do you have such a beast in front of your house?" Tamaki said while interrupting Hunny. "Beast? Oh you mean Koromaru. Why would call him a beast?" Minato asked. "That dog bit my hand and wouldn't let go until Mori came to my rescue!" Tamaki complained. "Well that's strange Koromaru is a friendly with people… except for a certain few." Minato mumbled at the last part, but everyone could hear him. "What do you mean by 'certain'?" Karou asked. "Well you see he hates three kinds of people; idiots, perverts, and criminals." Minato calmly said.

There pause of silence, because everyone was processing this new information in their heads. "Oh milord is one of those." Hikaru whispered to his brother. "Yes but which one? Is he a pervert, an idiot, or a criminal?" Kaoru said with a mischievous smile. "Maybe he's all three! Our king is the worst!" Hikaru said. Surprisingly, Tamaki was able to hear the two whispering to each other and heard enough of what they said. "I am NOTHING like that!" Tamaki screeched. "Oh dear Haruhi you believe me right? Right?" Tamaki asked while holding Haruhi's face. "Please let go of me." Haruhi said in a bored tone.

"Anyway… Mina-chan, could you tell us why you became friends with Haru-chan?" Hunny asked. "Well it's because…" Minato paused there to think about why he did become friends with her. "It's because she was such a nice person to me when we were kids. When were young, I was usually bullied by the others there. Then, Haruhi would talk to me and put a smile on my face when I felt sad. So I felt that the way I can show how much I cared about Haruhi was to be there for her when she needs me to and I would protect her. I thought that I had feelings for her, but it was just a crush and nothing else. So from there, I thought that I would help her someone she would truly cherish."

Everyone, in the room, was silenced by those words. They were shocked at how much he really cared about her, he moved out of Haruhi's way so that she can follow the path to her true love.

"Waaaaah~ Mina-chan is such a good person!" Hunny cried. "Yes, but why did say those details? Hunny's question was only to know why you were friends with Haruhi." Kyoya asked. "Well, I figured that you ask these questions to me anyway. I would just get it over with anyway." '_Well he certainly plans things pretty well._' Kyoya thought.

"Oh my Haruhi has such a good friend. I am sorry if I have said anything offensive to you." Tamaki was moved by Minato's story so much, that he pretty just ran up to hug him and apologize.

"He's not as nice as he says Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi said out of nowhere. "What do you mean?" the entire host club asked. "Well he is nice to me, but he really didn't any of my help to deal with the bullies. I remember that he got one of the bullies to be trampled by all of the kids in our school during lunch. There was also that time stuffed a bully into a punching bag at a gym. Then there was that time you…" The list kept going on and on. After Haruhi was done, the boys turned their heads to Minato with shocked looks in their eyes. "What?" Minato asked innocently.

'_This guy is evil on the inside!_' The two blondes and twins thought.

Minato stood up having enough with his hunger he said. "Well, enough of this. I think I'll get something for to snack on, you guys need anything?" "Sure, but why are you getting it? Why not let your servants get it?" Hikaru asked. "I don't like it when my servants do all the work; I want to do some things for myself. It'd be troublesome for them." '_But isn't that what they are for?_' all the wealthy boys thought.

Once Minato left the room, the twins proceeded to asking Haruhi about her and Minato. "Hey Haruhi, why would you be friends who can be so evil like that anyway?" asked Hikaru. "Well despite his actions, he really is a nice guy. He was there for me when my mom died." Haruhi said. The room fell into a silence and the guys wanted hear what else Haruhi had to say. "When my mom passed away, I had to be strong so I wouldn't be a bother for my dad. He already had enough trouble back then. That's where Minato comes into the picture…"

_-FLASHBACK -_

_(Haruhi's point of view)_

_It was the afternoon on a Sunday and I already finished all of my chores. I decided to go to the park and spend some time there. I was pretty sad mom had to leave me and dad, but I have stay strong for me and dad. _

_Without even realizing it, I made it to the park. I got onto the swing and just sat there while time passed by. I was just staring at the ground and thinking about the time I spent with mom, then a shadow loomed over me and interrupted my thoughts. I looked up and saw that it was Minato. He didn't say anything, he just went to the swing next to me and sat there. We didn't say anything for a few minutes until Minato decided to break the silence._

"_You know you don't always have to put on a tough act like that Haruhi." I just looked up at him and I had no idea what he was talking about. He probably saw my confused look when he said, "Don't act dumb, I know when you're really hurting…Haruhi I know that you're trying to be tough for your family, but it's ok to let it out sometimes. Come on Haruhi I don't want to see you like this. I want us to go back when you smile and it was a real one and not a fake. Just let it out Haruhi." Minato said._

_I didn't do anything for a while after he gave me that speech. Then I felt something running down my cheek, I wiped it off with my hand and saw that it became wet. It was a tear… I haven't cried since the day mom died. Then I was just overwhelmed by my emotions and started to bawl like there was no tomorrow._

"_Waaaaaaaaaah *sniff* I-I-I… I want mom back! I miss her, why did she leave me and dad like that? Waaaaaah!" I finally let out all of my emotions and cried my heart out. I didn't realize until Minato hugged me, that he got off the swing and came to hug me_

"_I'm not going to say that it's going to be ok, but you don't have to do this alone." His voice started to break when he told me that I didn't have to do this alone. He pushed back from the hug and I got a look at his face. He was crying too, but why was he crying for?_

"_Aren't we friends? Do you not like me? Why didn't you come to me for help? I hate seeing you in pain! I want to help you! Isn't that what friends are for?" He pulled me into another hug and he still cried. I was in shock of how he really cared about me, then I started to cry too. Not because of my mother's death, but that I had such a good friend. Afterwards, we stopped crying and Minato walked me home._

_-end flashback-_

Everyone was just sitting, not moving a muscle. They were just in shock, they never seen Haruhi cry before. Except for that time where she almost looked she was crying when her contact lens fell out. Asides from that they understand that Minato is really a good person who looks out for his close friends.

Minato walked into the room and brought in some refreshments "Hey everyone I'm back, I brought a fruit tart and some te-" he never got to finish his sentence after he was tackled down by the twins and the blondes.

"Waah~ Mina-chan is such a nice person!" "I agree! He looked after my daughter even at such a young age!" More and more compliments kept flowing into Minato's ears, he didn't care what they just said. He just wanted them to let go of him.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or its characters, just Minato

A/N: I want to end the story sooner than I originally planned. I'm sorry but I have other ideas for other fanfics that I want to write.

Chapter 8

After Minato miraculously pushed his schoolmates off him, he proceeded to tell them about himself. The Host club already knew the important stuff about him from Haruhi, so they basically learned the smaller things about Minato. They found out that Minato enjoys cooking and that he was the one who made the fruit tart. Hunny was quite pleased with the dessert; the senior complimented his lower classman. He said that the treat was just as good as the professional chefs make at his estate. Afterward, Minato finished telling the club what there's to know about him. Basically, he has a talent in technology, music, and martial arts. However, he also has talents in sowing and making plush dolls. Tamaki and Hunny were amazed at how this person can be talented in a lot of things. However, the twins had a different reaction to this.

"So you like to cook and sow… that sounds pretty girly." Hikaru bluntly stated. "I agree, it is quite girly." Said Karou.

Then out of nowhere two knitting needles were sent flying past the twins and they were too slow to see what went by their heads. They turned their bodies to a complete 180 and saw that the needles actually stabbed against and were just hanging there. They turned their bodies once again to see the person that threw the deadly objects. What they didn't expect to see was a dark and angry aura surrounding Minato, while in his hands were more knitting needles.

"You know, these things can serve a bigger purpose than just sewing." Minato said threateningly.

The twins shrieked in terror and were holding onto each for dear life. "Eeeeyaaah~! We're sorry!" they screamed in sync.

The aura around Minato dissipated and he just put up a pouting face. "Honestly. Just because I like to sow and cook, doesn't mean I'm girly. Tch, idiots." Now everyone, except for Minato and Haruhi, were feeling a sense of familiarity from him. '_Now we know where Haruhi got that crude and sarcastic personality from._' All the males thought.

"Look, could you guys leave? Minato-kun and I need to study for this exam, so just leave and stop bothering us." Haruhi said in an annoyed tone.

"I guess you're right Haruhi-chan." Minato said. "Frederic!" Minato called out.

"Yes, milord?" the servant asked, while appearing out of nowhere. "Could you escort these gentlemen to the front gate of the house? I wish for them to leave."

"Very well." The servant replied and once again with inhuman strength, he picked up all of the boys and carried them out of the room.

Once out of the house and in front of the gate, Frederic calmly dropped the load off his arms and proceeded to return to his house.

"Ow," Tamaki whined, "couldn't he have been more gentle?"

"Whatever, we came here and completed our objective. I going to call my driver and have him drive all of us home." Kyoya stated out loud.

Within five minutes the limousine arrived and everyone got into the vehicle in an orderly fashion, except for Tamaki because Kyoya closed the door before he could get in.

"Hey! What was that for Kyoya?" Tamaki asked in shock.

"You were responsible for this whole fiasco, so this is your punishment." Kyoya said, "Driver, please let's leave now." The car pulled away from the estate's front gate, while Tamaki was trying to catch up to them. "Hey~! Wait for me!" Tamaki yelled.

* * *

About a month has passed since the Host club met Minato for the first time. Minato would sometimes visit the club after they were done and hang out with Haruhi. Tamaki was alright with this, since he trusts Minato enough to know that he has no feelings for Haruhi.

Another week has passed and the entire Host club had some free time to play a game. Tamaki announced that they would play one of the many commoners' games, hide-and-seek. Tamaki also invited Minato to come and have fun with them.

* * *

After many rounds of rock-paper-scissors, Kyoya became it and the rest ran to find a good hiding spot. Minato went around the garden maze and found a tree nearby, after looking at the tree he decided that it would make a good spot to hide in. He climbed up the tree and saw something he did not expect to see at all.

"Hi Mina-chan!" Hunny shouted right after popping up in front of Minato's face.

"Aaaaaahhhhh~!" Minato screamed. After being scared by Hunny's surprise appearance, he felt that he was losing his grip on the bark and was to fall down on to the ground.

He closed his eyes waiting for the painful impact, but it never came. He felt something around his right wrist and it holding onto him tightly. He opened his eyes and looked up to see who grabbed him. He saw that it was Mori. The dark haired senior pulled his under classman up and got him to sit on one of the large branches.

"Uh, thanks Mori-senpai." Minato said. Mori only replied with a simple grunt or was it mumble, Minato couldn't tell.

"Mina-chan you should be more careful." Scolded by Hunny, while he still maintains his innocent look.

'_How is that my fault? You just popped out of nowhere and scared the crap out of me._' Minato thought. Minato looked around the area from the tree and he got a great view from up there, he could see the entire garden. He saw something that caught his eyes, in the maze he saw Haruhi with the rest of the club, with the exception of Kyoya with her. He noticed how the boys were talking to her and putting a smile on her face. Then he realized something from watching those three boys, they feel something for Haruhi.

"So you noticed it too huh Mina-chan?" Hunny asked calmly. This caught Minato by surprised, he didn't know Hunny was good at reading peoples' expressions. "Yeah, I see that they really like Haruhi, but I have a feeling that there's going to be trouble ahead." Minato said. "Well obviously, with three people falling for her at the same time." Hunny said. "Un." Mori agreed. It was then Minato noticed something about Mori, he saw that Mori was focusing his eyes on Haruhi. Mori likes Haruhi.

'_Hmm. Things are about to get interesting around here._' Minato thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or its characters, only Minato

Two more weeks has passed since the hide-and-seek game and Minato wonders why Mori hadn't bother to spend time with Haruhi. During those two weeks, Minato thought about who be the perfect match for Haruhi. He thought about Tamaki and Haruhi, but he figured it wouldn't work out well. Since Tamaki really does not see Haruhi as a girlfriend, but as a best friend. Besides, with the whole father and daughter relationship the blonde has with Haruhi it would be kind of creepy if they did go out.

Then he thought about the twins he thought they would be good for her, but the problem was that they both had feelings for Haruhi. He figured that they really won't go for Haruhi, since it would hurt their relationship as brothers. Once again, they're good as Haruhi's best friends.

That only leaves Mori, now he knew that these two would make a good pair. They're both mature, respect each other, and after listening from Haruhi about the incident at the water park and how Mori protected Haruhi. He knew Mori would protect Haruhi from danger. The problem was that Mori is always quiet and he never really says anything. Moreover, he's not doing anything to get Haruhi's attention. He had find out why Mori won't pursue his feelings.

After the club was over, Minato asked if Mori can speak with him privately once everyone leaves. Mori didn't know what the purpose what purpose is for the meeting, but he agreed anyway. Once everyone left, Mori asked Hunny to wait for him outside. Once Hunny left, there were only two.

"Mori-senpai…" Minato asked quietly.

"Hm?" Mori replied.

"I know that you like Haruhi." Minato stated. Mori wasn't expecting this, but he still kept his stoic face on. "I know that you like her and I want to tell you should go after her."

"?" Mori really didn't see this coming; did Minato want to talk to him about this? "Don't worry senpai; you're not in any trouble. Actually I want you to be with her. Let's face it; everyone else in the club isn't really a perfect match for Haruhi. Except you." Minato said, "The real reason I wanted to talk is that I want to ask you something."

"And what would that be?" Mori asked. Minato didn't answer back for a few seconds because he was in a state of shock. This was the first time that Mori had said words to him. Most of the time, all he could get from him was grunts or mumbles. After getting over his surprise, Minato continued to ask him his question. "Mori-senpai, how come you're not doing anything?"

"What do you mean?" Mori asked.

"What I mean is how come you just stay in the background and not pursue her?" There was a moment of silence, no one made a sound. "I have my reasons." Mori answered. "They have to do with Hunny-senpai." It wasn't a question, it was Minato's answer. "You want to stay by his side." Once again it was a statement. "I have to… he's my cousin. I need to protect him. I have to take care of him."

"Then what about you?" Minato asked. "Do you not want anything in life? You can't always be there for him."

"He's right Takashi." Mori turned around to see where the voice came from. He found Hunny standing next to the open door, while holding his rabbit plush toy.

"How much have you heard Hunny-senpai?" Minato asked. "Enough." Hunny replied. The small blonde teen walked up Takashi and looked up to the giant's eyes. "Takashi… you really are an idiot." Hunny said.

Mori was taken by this, he never heard or seen Hunny act like this. Except for that time where Hunny was on a ban from sweets. "You really need to think about what you want for once in your life. What is it that you want in your life Takashi?"

There was that awkward silence again; Hunny and Minato did not say anything. They were both waiting for Mori to say something. "There's nothing that I want really. I just want to protect-"

"If you're going to say that you want to protect Hunny-senpai then shut up. Don't give us that responsibility crap." Minato said.

"Takashi… I'm old enough to take care of myself and you don't need to always be there for me. Please Takashi; I want you to be happy and not just me." Hunny said, "Now answer me again and be honest this time. What do you want in your life?"

"…I…" Mori seemed to have trouble speaking the words he always wanted to say. "I… I want… I want to be with… I want to be with Haruhi."

"Then do it Mori-senpai." Minato said. "I'm telling you this now. Go for it. Do it now before it is too late."

Mori was thankful for having friends like Hunny and Minato; they were supporting him when his mind was clouded with confusion. Mori put a small smile on his and walked to the younger student of Ouran and gave him his trademark pat on the head.

"Thank you Minato. And you too Hunny." Mori said.

"Of course Takashi, you're my cousin I'd help you no matter what!" Hunny happily said.

"Okay enough of this mushy crap; let's go get something to eat!" Minato shouted. "And Mori-senpai is treating!"

"Yay thanks Takashi!" Hunny shouted in joy. Hunny and Minato ran out of the room together with smiles on their faces. Mori wasn't bothered by this. He was perfectly happy and he will do his best to win Haruhi's heart.

* * *

(_Omake_)

Minato took his seniors to a fast food place; this was really nothing for Minato, but this was something new for Mori and Hunny, since they never have been to a place where commoners eat.

Hunny got the kids' meal and Mori got a large burger combo. They got to their table and were prepared to eat, but before they could they saw that Minato only had a larger soda to drink.

"Huh? Mina-chan, why did you only get a drink? Is it because you didn't want to be a bother since Takashi is paying?" Hunny asked. "You don't have to do that Miyazaki, I'm fine with it really." Mori said.

"Umm, Mori-senpai. I-" But before Minato could finish, the waitress came and brought something with her.

"Here's your order sir, one peta-wac combo. Please enjoy!" And with that she left. In front of Minato was a huge burger with many layers to it, which would explain its name the peta-wac burger. (Peta- = 1x10^15)

Mori and Hunny's face turned to a shocked purple color; they never expect anyone to eat this much of food. Moreover, just how much would this cost for Mori.

After finishing their meals and paying the bill, Minato and Hunny had already left the building with Mori slowly dragging across the ground. Apparently, Minato's meal had robbed all of the money that Mori had with him, and he was rich! Just how much was that burger?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran, only Minato

A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I was distracted by the internet, it's an amazing thing you know.

A few days had passed since Minato's confrontation with Mori, but Mori still had a hard time trying to be alone with Haruhi, because everyone kept getting in his way. What with Tamaki always snuggling her and the twins always drag her away with them after the club was over. This was really frustrating for him, but he'll keep his calm and cool demeanor. Another day came by and during the Host club hours, Minato came in and said that he wanted to talk with Hunny. Hunny was confused about this since he usually talks with Haruhi and no one else. Mori watched Minato take the small blonde teen to a corner in the room and heard them whispering to each other about something. The two were with their discussion and Hunny ran back to the group and announced something to everyone. "Hey guys! Let's play hide-and-seek again!"

Surprisingly everyone agreed, except for Haruhi and Kyoya. Once the club was over, they went outside and were ready to play. After a couple rounds of rock-paper-scissors, Minato ended up as being it and just right after he started counting. Hunny grabbed both Mori and Haruhi and dragged the both of them with him.

"Come on guys, we have to find a good hiding spot!" Hunny said.

Much to Haruhi's protest she just wanted hide by herself and get some sleep. She was just so busy with her household chores and schoolwork, she barely anytime to rest. She planned on going home right after the club until Hunny came and ruined her plans. However, she just couldn't defy those adorable puppy eyes that Hunny makes. Hunny ended up taking them to the far outer corner of the maze garden.

"Why don't you two wait here? I'll keep a look out in case Minato comes here!" Hunny said and with that he left and all but two were alone.

On the outside Mori looked completely calm, but what's going in his head is another story. '_I-I-I'm alone with Haruhi! What am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to say?' _He's in a difficult situation and since he's not that much of a social person, he couldn't find the right words to say. His train of came to a halt and snapped back into reality when he heard a familiar voice.

"Uh, Mori-senpai? Are you okay?" Haruhi asked.

"Ah." Mori replied, after making a full recovery from the dilemma in his mind.

*_Sigh_* "I'm so tired; I wish I could have just gone home today and got some sleep." Haruhi complained.

Mori looked around the area to see if there's anything that Haruhi could rest on. He saw on his right a large gray bench. He placed his hand on Haruhi's shoulder, to get her attention, and used his other hand to point at the bench.

"Oh wow we're lucky. Let's go senpai." And with that she walked to the bench. "Come on Mori-senpai, let's take a seat."

Mori just followed her and sat next to her, "Mori-senpai, do you mind if I could get some sleep here?" Haruhi asked. Mori just nodded his head in reply. With that, she lay back on the bench and closed her eyes. In a matter of seconds, she had fallen asleep. Mori didn't bother going to sleep; he would rather watch Haruhi's face. That cute face she makes when she's sleeping always made Mori smile. At first he always had doubts of being with her, but he had people who would help him accomplish this.

What Haruhi did next completely caught him off guard; she slid her head from the top of the bench and on to Mori's lap. Mori's face turned into blazing red color, which made him look like a tomato with black leaves on top.

After getting over his shock, he calmed down and looked at her face once again. He couldn't help, but smile at her and stroke her hair with his fingers. Surprisingly this didn't wake Haruhi up, instead she moved closer to his fingers and it looked that she was enjoying it.

A cool breeze flew by dragging the leaves along with it. A stray leaf happens to land on top of Haruhi's nose; the tickling sensation from the leaf caused the Host club's princess to wake up. She slowly opened her chocolate colored eyes and saw that the first thing was Mori's face.

"Huh? Ah, M-Mori-senpai? What are you-" She immediately stopped looking and realized the position she was in. She was sleeping on top of his lap. She sat straight up, nearly hitting Mori in the process. "I'm so sorry Mori-senpai I didn't mean to fall asleep on you." Mori only smiled at her as a response. He raised his hand and rested it on top of her head.

"You still look tired, why don't you close your eyes and go back to sleep." Mori said.

Haruhi couldn't understand why, but she complied and fell asleep again. However, this time she fell asleep on Mori's shoulder. Mori looked at her face again and saw a smile on her face. He felt something spurring within himself, he felt warm and comfortable. He never felt this way before, but he knew that he was never going leave Haruhi and that he would protect her no matter what. Letting this warm and fuzzy feeling take over him, he lolled his head onto Haruhi's and let himself fall into blissful oblivion.

* * *

_Meanwhile elsewhere, but still close by. _

Minato and Hunny were hiding behind a bush, while spying on the soon-to-be couple.

"Ahh~. They look so cute together, right Mina-chan?" Hunny asked

"Yeah, they do." Minato said with a small smile. "But Hunny-senpai, what are we going to do about the others when they find about this?"

"Don't worry Mina-chan, we'll think of something. But for now let's just watch this" Hunny said with a grin on his face.

'_Yeah that didn't sound creepy at all Hunny-senpai._' Minato thought sarcastically.

* * *

_Meanwhile… again_

The rest of the Host club were still waiting at hiding spot, the same place Haruhi and Tamaki were hiding during the whole Newspaper club incident. No one has said word during the entire time; they had a feeling that they were ditched by the others.

"They're not coming to find us, are they?" Tamaki asked with his spirits broken.

"I believe so; now then I'll take my leave." Kyoya said. With that he left the group to go home.

A/N: And so ends another chapter, please leave reviews. I want to know what you guys think.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or its characters, except for Minato

A/N: I want to apologize for not updating in a while because I was swamped with college crap. I'm starting to lose the fire that got me to write this fic, so I want to finish this before that flame diminishes. I'm sorry about that, but try to enjoy it.

Another week has passed and the bond between Mori and Haruhi grew. At first Haruhi was confused about how she felt about Mori, but she eventually came into terms with it and finally accepted that she is infatuated with her upperclassman.

Most people would think that Mori could handle any situation perfectly. Well they'd be wrong. Now that he and Haruhi are becoming closer to each other, his heart would beat like crazy every time he's around her. He knew what his problem was; he's in love with her. The issue was that he didn't' know how to say it to her. After talking about it with Minato and Hunny, the only advice he got from them was to just say it to her. It was plain and simple, but was there any better idea than that? Not really, since Haruhi is kind of clueless when it comes to a romantic relationship. He recalls how she, unaware at the time, rejected Arai because he wasn't specific enough that he wanted to go on a date with her. Basically, his plan is to just talk with her after the club ends and tell her how he feels.

* * *

After the Host Club hours were over, everyone was about to leave Mori asked Haruhi to speak with him in the Host Club room.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about Mori-senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"Haruhi there's something I want to say… but I just don't know how to say it." Mori said while blushing furiously. Haruhi walked closer to him and, while standing on top of her toes, she placed her hand on top of his forehead.

"Are you sick senpai?" she asked innocently.

Mori's face couldn't be any redder now, he looked like that his head was going to magically turn into a tomato.

"N-no I'm not. It's just that… every time that I'm with you… it's just that I feel tense and on edge." Mori said.

"Are you sure you're ok senpai?" Haruhi asked once again.

"No I'm perfectly fine…"After his reply he gave his crush a hard stare. He couldn't think of anything else, but to look at her face.

Haruhi noticed this and felt a little uncomfortable, "Did I do something to you to make you mad?"

"Huh? N-no that's not it at all. It's just that…I…I… I like you Haruhi!" Mori exclaimed.

Haruhi felt like that she was going to faint just by hearing those words coming out from Mori, but she stood strong and took in those words.

"I-I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I understand if you're upset with me after saying that." Mori said with a sad voice.

"N-no not at all, the truth is that I'm kind of confused myself. Ever since that time when I fell asleep on your lap I have this feeling where I just get so confused and nervous when I'm around with you now. Maybe there's something wrong with me." Haruhi said with a confused look on her face.

Mori had to just smile at that comment. Her cluelessness is always so cute and amusing to him and probably to everyone else. He lifted his hand and ruffled Haruhi's brown hair. "That's love Haruhi."

"L-love?" Haruhi chuckled after hearing herself, "I guess you're right, this is love."

"Haruhi there's something I want to ask you," Mori said while looking down at his feet, "Will…will you be my girl?"

They stood there in silence, waiting for someone to say something. However, Mori took that silence as a rejection and was about walk out the door but a small voice stop him.

"Mori-senpai…" Mori turned around and saw that the voice came from Haruhi, "I-I… I'll be more than happy to be your girl."

Mori's eyes widened from her answer and he couldn't be any happier than now. "R-really?" he asked.

"Of course senpai." Haruhi said with a sincere smile.

"Th-thank you!" Out of instinct, Mori pulled Haruhi to him and embraced her tightly. Realizing what he did after a few seconds he immediately let go.

"Oh um I'm sorry." Mori said frantically.

"Don't be senpai. I-I actually liked it," she said, "C-could you do it again?" She asked quietly.

Mori happily obliged to that and hugged her again only this time it would be longer.

* * *

While the new couple didn't know was that they were being watched. Behind the doors of the Host club room was the rest of the group. With six pairs of eyes spying on them, hundreds of things were flying through the groups' minds. They had watched the whole thing from beginning to end.

Hunny and Minato gave each other a high-five without the noticing. "We did it Minato-chan. They finally admit that they like each other." Hunny whispered. "Yeah and it's about damn time too." Minato replied quietly.

"How come Haruhi likes Mori-senpai instead of me? Mamma!" Tamaki whined loudly. Even though the group heard him perfectly, the couple inside the room didn't hear him. Minato guessed that they were just in moment and ignored everything outside of them.

"It's nice to see that Haruhi has found she loves," Kaoru, "right brother?" Kaoru turned his head to face Hikaru's to see what he has to say, but all he was sadness and anger on his brother's face. To say the least, Hikaru was heartbroken.

Hikaru couldn't stand to see Haruhi with another guy, the only thing he could do now was close his eyes and tell himself that this was all just a dream. But it isn't; now he has to deal with Haruhi with Mori from now on. With that he ran away and with tears falling from his face.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru shouted and with that he after for his brother.

* * *

Hikaru ran as fast as he could through the seemingly endless hallway, until his legs finally gave out to exhaustion. He let all of his tears fall and shouted in his mind, "_Why? Why did it have to be him and not me?_" He was completely angry and he didn't know what to do now. All he wants to do now is to shout in the air, but after crying so much his voice just didn't have the strength to do it. After he lowered his voice, he heard footsteps coming towards him. He turned around and saw that it was brother.

"Hikaru," Kaoru said in a calm voice, "are you going to be okay?" He didn't bother asking, 'Are you okay?' because that's a stupid question at this point.

"I-I don't know. I don't know if I'll ever be," Hikaru said while he sniffed, "why him and not me?"

"That I don't know brother, only Haruhi can answer and I believe that she has her reasons." Kaoru said.

"Well I don't want it to be like this. I want to be with her and not him!" Hikaru shouted.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru scolded. "If you really do love her, then you will let her go. It hurts me too, but all that matters to me is that Haruhi is happy."

"I-I know, but it's so hard and it hurts so much." Hikaru said while sobbing.

Kaoru pulled his brother into a hug and said, "Don't worry we'll help you get through this brother."

'_We?_'Hikaru wondered what he meant by that. Something caught his eyes and saw something behind his brother. It was the Host club and Minato too. They were here to help him and he couldn't ask for better friends.

"Thank you. Everyone."

* * *

_Omake (Takes place during Haruhi and Mori's conversation.)_

"Damn it what is that they're talking about in there." Hikaru asked angrily.

"I don't know, but be quiet or we'll never know." Tamaki said.

'_Is this what these guys do all the time? They spy on people? Man did I choose the wrong people to hang out with._' Minato thought.

It wasn't until he looked up and saw Tamaki that they were in a very awkward and disturbing position. Minato kneeling on all four in front the door that was cracked open. While Tamaki was right behind and his knees were bent down. Basically Tamaki's waist was right behind Minato's rear. The rest of the stalking group couldn't help, but to laugh at this. Except for Kyoya, who just kept his calm face on.

"Whoa we totally stand out." Tamaki said.

"Please. Move. Now. Before I kill you." Minato said in complete rage.

* * *

Just 2-3 more chapters and were done with this. Hooray!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran or its characters, only Minato.

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy with college and hanging out with my friends.

It's been two weeks since Mori and Haruhi had confessed their feelings to each. Hikaru had finally accepted Haruhi's decision and lets her go. Mori and Haruhi decided to announce to the group about their relationship.

"Um everyone, there's something I need to tell you." Haruhi was blushing furiously while she said this. "Mori and I… are together…" she said quietly with her face looking away from her closest friends. Waiting for the bombardment of loud questions and scream, Haruhi covered her ears with both her hands for protection. She waited and waited and waited, but the expected shrieks never came. She looked back the suspected screamers and saw that they all just have a calm smile on their faces. This surprised both Mori and Haruhi they were befuddled by their calm reactions.

"Uh guys… why are you all so calm about this?" Haruhi asked.

"We already know Haruhi," Tamaki said, "we knew about it a couple of weeks ago and we're okay with it. We only want you to be happy and that's all that matters to us."

Haruhi smiled at his little speech and felt really happy on the inside. However, a thought came to her about what Tamaki just said.

"Senpai, how did you know about me and Mori?" Haruhi asked.

"Huh? Well… it's because-um well…it's…" Tamaki said while trying to come up with a good reason.

Haruhi feels the anger in her starting to rise and tries to keep her composure. "You've been spying on us." It wasn't a question, it was an answer.

Knowing that the blonde teen was already doomed from the get-go the group slowly stepped away from their king and made their way to the exit.

Tamaki turned his head toward his friends and pleaded, "Guys! Help…me?" But all he saw was empty space. His so called friends abandoned him in his time of need. Tamaki felt imminent danger behind and turned his head to see that Haruhi has become a dark princess with a dark aura around her.

"KYAAAAAAA~!"

* * *

One day had passed after Tamaki received the scolding and beating of his life. The Host club and Minato were outside having their lunch together. Everything was peaceful and quiet, but Haruhi had to ask Minato something.

"Hey Minato, when will I ever get to see your family again? I know that you said that you won't get to see them again until graduation, but you don't even see them on holidays or birthdays?"

Everyone turned their heads to Minato, except for Kyoya, to hear what his answer is. Minato just smiled and said, "No I can't they really want me to focus on my studies. Don't worry I'll see them again eventually."

Everyone just sighed at his, but Kyoya just pushed his glasses up and had devilish smile on his face. "Now now Minato, it's not very polite to lie to us like that." All, but Minato, were confused as to what Kyoya just said. Minato just kept a smile on his face and asked him, "What are you talking about Kyoya?"

"My, you're a naughty little boy aren't you? There's no need to lie to us like that. I already know what happened to your family." Kyoya said.

It is at this comment that Minato's eyes widened. "H-how did you know about that? That information is kept as top secret information."

"Oh don't underestimate my family's resources Minato-kun." Kyoya said with a sly smile on his face.

"What does he mean Minato-kun? What happened to your family?" Haruhi asked, now even more curious than before.

"Now Minato there's two ways to answer her question," Kyoya said, "Do you want me to answer for you or could do it yourself?"

Minato knew the answer to this one, so he figures it would be best to hear it from him. "I-I'm sorry Haruhi I did lie to you the whole time."

"What do you mean?" she asked. She looked into Minato's eyes and saw that they looked dull and lifeless. It was as if he felt dead inside or something.

"Th-they passed away… they died a couple of years ago." Minato said to her with his lifeless eyes.

"Wh-what?" Haruhi exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't important; it has nothing to do with you Haruhi." Minato said calmly.

"Of course it's important! I cared about them too! ," she yelled, "How could you hide this from me?"

Minato just turned his face away from Haruhi he just couldn't think of the reason why he didn't tell her. He didn't know why he did it himself.

"I-I don't know really… it just happened I guess. I'm sorry Haruhi." Minato said.

Haruhi gave him a hard look at him before she said anything. After she was done glaring at him she relaxed her shoulders and sighed. "Really Minato, don't you remember what you said to me when we were kids?" she asked.

Minato immediately recalled back to their childhood and remembered the words he had said to her when she felt alone and sad.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

'_Aren't we friends? Do you not like me? Why didn't you come to me for help? I hate seeing you in pain! I want to help you! Isn't that what friends are for?'_

_-End flashback-_

* * *

As the memory replayed in his mind, Minato let out a small chuckle. "Hahaha… yeah I remember Haruhi-chan. I can't believe the same thing is happening again except the roles are reversed."

"Don't worry Minato-kun I'll be here to help you. Now please tell me, what happened to your family?" Haruhi asked.

"A couple of years ago they went to Tokyo to do some shopping with my sister. I was home at the time; doing my studies. After they were done, they got into the family's limo and were about to come back home. Then…" Minato paused there and held in breath after recalling a painful memory. Everyone was looking at him to hear the rest of tragic incident. "Then the accident happened. A drunken truck driver crashed his truck into the limo and everyone in the vehicles did not survive. "

Everyone, except Kyoya, gasped at this and felt strong sense of pity for Minato. However, Minato could feel that everyone pities him and in return he gave them all a cold glare.

"I don't need your pity. I already got enough of it from the funeral." Minato said.

"How are you dealing with it?" Mori asked.

"I guess I'm fine. Actually I'm pretty calm about it." Minato said with a worried voice. "Hey guys, can I ask you all something?"

Everyone gave a unanimous nod at his question and waited to hear what he wanted to ask.

"Am… Am I a horrible person if I never felt sad or even cried about my family's death?" he asked.

The group just stayed silent, they didn't know what to say about that or how to react to that. They really never met a person, who never cried over a lost family.

"It's strange really, you see people on TV cry their eyes out when someone dies and they still do for days on end. Or their sad memories come back to torment them… it wasn't like that with me," Minato lowered his head and stared at the ground, "I just stayed the same. I just think because of that, that I'm a horrible human being and that I didn't like my family. " Minato said depressingly.

"People are just different." Minato slightly jerked his head up to see that the reply came from Mori himself.

"Yeah I guess." Minato said. "Can we talk about something else now? This is starting to get depressing here." Minato joked.

Everyone else agreed and they all ate their lunch in silence for the rest of the time.

* * *

Another week had passed and for some reason Minato had stopped seeing his friends at the music room. They were all worried about him, especially Haruhi. Tamaki suggested that they go talk to him, but Haruhi stopped and said that Minato is just needed some time to himself after what he said to them about his family.

The eighth day came and they still didn't see Minato yet, but they knew that he would eventually come back to see them. They were about to leave the music room and head back home, but before they got to the door it opened. And the person behind the door was none other than Minato.

"Um guys… could you come with me to somewhere please?" Minato asked.

They took a good look at his face and it looked like he was anxious about something and that he really needed to talk with someone. They just nodded and Minato lead them out of the school. They walked down to the destination and it seemed like that they were heading to Haruhi's house, but they took a different direction and walked down that path.

They made it to their destination and saw that they were at a riverbank. Haruhi's eyes widened at the scenery and recalled that this was the place where Minato, Iria, and she played together when they were kids.

"You remember this place, right Haruhi-chan?" Haruhi was brought out of her thoughts from her thoughts and looked at Minato and saw that he was staring straight into the river.

"Yeah I remember, this was the place where we and your sister played together as kids." She said.

"Yeah that's right. Do you also remember the stepping stones nearby? You and I always skipped across the stones and left Miria behind. She would always get scared and cry about that. Then when we hopped back to her and scared the living crap out of her." Minato smiled at this memory that he cherishes. "Ever since I met your friends and I confessed about what happened to my family, I've been remembering about this place a lot now. Now that I think about it, it's just like now isn't it?" he asked.

The Host club and their princess were at a lost at what he meant by that.

"I'm at one side of the riverbank and my family is at the other…" Minato paused and took in a deep breath, "No matter what, there's no bridge or stepping stones that'll lead me to the other side. I know that my family is gone and they are never coming back. I accepted that they were gone, but the problem was that I never cried. I want to feel sad and let out my tears, but they just won't come out."

"Minato-kun," Haruhi spoke, "it's like Mori said before, and people are different. Maybe it'll take some time for you to truly feel sad."

"Yeah, I guess." Minato sighed.

Haruhi looked at her friend's depressed face and looked out into the river and looked back on her memories with him and his family. "I remember that we had so much fun here. I had so much fun with you and Iria-chan… I'm really sad that I couldn't play with her more."

"M-me too…" Minato said with a choked voice.

That sound got Haruhi's and everyone else's attention. Minato is crying, right here right now. It's strange that now of all time he decides to cry.

"Wh-why am I crying now?" Minato asked. "Why is that now I'm crying with you guys here?" Minato closed his eyes tightly and desperately wiped the tears away with his sleeve.

No one said anything, because they couldn't think of anything to say to him. They were just as lost as he is. Except for one person and that person walked up to Minato to place a reassuring hand on the bawling teen.

Minato opened his now red and puffy eyes to see who it was and to no surprise for him it was Mori.

"I'm guessing that you just needed someone to here for you when you do cry." Mori said calmly.

Minato thought about it for a minute and laughed at himself for his stupidity.

"Ha ha ha ha… I guess you're right. I guess I need people, who I trust, to help me through this. I guess I was so scared if I did cry alone, I wouldn't know what I'd do." Minato said wearily.

"You're not alone now Minato," Mori said, "just let it all out."

"I-I am." Minato said with a sniff. Minato let out a loud cry and released his all of his hidden sorrow. It had been years, since the last time he cried. The only time he could recall him crying was when he had that talk with Haruhi as a kid.

Two minutes passed and Minato did not stop crying. "I-I miss my parents, but I miss Miria-chan the most! I…I wanted her to live more! It's not fair that she died as a kid! It's just not fair!" Minato yelled.

Haruhi decided to be the one to speak this time. "Then maybe you could live on for her."

"I-I know." Minato sniffed.

A few more minutes have passed and Minato has finally calmed down. "I'm sorry that you had to see that guys. I guess that was kind of embarrassing." He said with a small smile on his face.

"Don't worry man, you got to let go of your emotions sometimes." Hikaru said.

"Yeah, you're right. But there's another reason why I wanted to talk with all of you guys today." Minato said.

Everyone was curious as to hear what other possible reason that Minato could have wanted for their meeting.

"I'm sorry for not telling all of you this earlier, but… I decided to move to somewhere else in Japan." Minato said.

And then there was that reoccurring silence in the air. Everyone, except for Kyoya and Mori, jaw dropped at this announcement.

The smallest blonde was the one who broke the silence with a loud shrill. "Wah~! Why are you moving Mina-chan? Do you not want to be with us?"

Minato let out an annoyed sigh; he really does care about his friends, but they can get annoying sometimes.

"I'm sorry Hunny-senpai, but I need to take my studies more serious. I found a school that'll help me learn how to run a business more efficiently." Minato said.

"I'm going to leave tonight, but before I do I want to give you guys something." With that said he walks up to Mori and Haruhi, who were standing next to each other.

"I want you have this Haruhi-chan." Minato digs his right hand into his pants' pocket and pulls out something and places it into Haruhi's hand.

Haruhi's eyes widened after seeing what Minato had given her.

"Th-this… this is…" Haruhi said.

"Yeah… it's Miria-chan's hair bands." Minato said calmly.

Haruhi looked back up to his face in shock. "B—but this has got to be very important to you! Why would you give this to me?"

"Think of it as a sign of me moving on. I don't want to hold onto something that will always remind of this sadness. I can finally accept her death now. And besides, I think that they would look good on you." He said with a smile.

Haruhi looked back at one of her best friend's most precious treasure. She took a good look at the memento of his little sister and just thought how much it must mean for Minato to just give this to her. The barrettes look worn out, but it still has its cute charm. It still had its large purple balls at the ends of the bands. Right now she can't really wear them, since she has short hair. But after she finishes paying her debt, she'll grow out her hair and put those hair bands on.

Minato reached into his pocket again and pull out what looks like a photograph. "Here you go Mori-senpai this is actually for the entire group, but I think it would be best if you held onto it." Mori took a look at the picture and saw that it was all of them in the image. In the picture all of them had a smile on their face and the twins were on both sides of Haruhi pinching her cheeks. Haruhi looked a little angry in the picture, but at the same time you can tell that she was having a great time with her friends. Minato was there looking at the three and smiling at them. Mori recalled that this picture was taken during one of their hide-and-seek games.

"I consider you guys as my family. I know it's sudden, but after spending all of those months with you all I had started to feel like that I was at home with my family. So I just want to say, thanks for everything." Minato said.

The Host club gave a unanimous nod to him and afterwards they all went back to their respected homes, while Minato left behind the greatest friends that he ever met.

* * *

A week had passed by since Minato left to work on his future career. Things pretty much stayed the same and life went by as usual.

That is until Mori decided to take Haruhi to the roof of the school. She was curious to know why he brought her here.

"So Mori-senpai, why did you bring me up here?" she asked.

"I just wanted to enjoy the nice view from here with you… and also, I wanted to give you this." Mori said.

He pulled out a white rabbit plush doll from his school bag and gave it to Haruhi. Haruhi felt happy and yet confused as to why the sudden gift.

"It's very cute senpai, but why are you giving this to me?" She asked.

"Well it's just that the doll kind of reminds me of you." Mori said while blushing.

Haruhi just looked at Mori's face for a few seconds and gave burst of laughter out of nowhere.

"He-hey! What's with the laugh? It does look like you." Mori said, but regardless he smiled when he said it.

"You know," Mori said, "the truth is that at first whenever I saw a rabbit plushy, Hunny was the first thing I thought about. I thought that protecting Hunny was the only thing that was important to me. But after spending time with you, I figured out that there's just more than that. Now when I see a doll like that one, you're the first one that pops into my mind."

Haruhi smiled grew even bigger after Mori's little speech. "Thank you, Mori-senpai. That means a lot to me." She said, "You know Mori-senpai, you look really cute when you blush."

Mori stammered after she said and did his very best to compose himself, while Haruhi was laughing at the display. After Mori regained his composure, he sighed and looked back at Haruhi with a smile.

"You know, you're the only one I can act this way around," Mori said, "I hope you don't mind me saying this, but… I love you."

Haruhi was not surprise by this answer, so she just smiled back at him and said, "I love you too." She moved in for a kiss, but Mori pressed his fingers against her lips. She looked at his confusion as to why he stopped her.

"Before we kiss, I just want to hear say my name. Please? I just want to hear you say Takashi." Mori requested. Haruhi complied with no problems at all.

"I love you… Takashi." And with that Mori pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss.

THE END

* * *

_Omake_

It's Haruhi's birthday today and the gang, plus Minato, gave her an extravagant birthday party. Though it was only the eight of them, they had a lot of expensive food and the party was at Tamaki's home. However, Haruhi felt kind of sick of the fancy party. Sure she was happy about the food, but she could care less about the other stuff. For example, Tamaki had all of his maids and butlers pop the confetti poppers when she blew the candles out on the cake. Moreover, most of the guys gave her a bunch stuffed animals. She was at the end of her rope from being crushed by the pressure of sheer stupidity of the party and gifts. Haruhi then noticed that she hasn't received gifts from Mori, Kyoya, and Minato.

It was at that moment that the three popped up in front of her with gifts in hand, except for Kyoya. Kyoya's gift to her was a large discount off her debt. Even though the gift wasn't much, she'd take it anyway because it would make her life easier. Minato and Mori then presented their gifts to her. It was a pile of books. Minato explained that both he and Mori pitched in together and bought her all of the textbooks she'll need for next semester. Haruhi loved the gift and thanked them both. After the party was over, Haruhi was given a ride home by Mori. Before Minato could leave and go lie down on his bed and get some sleep. However, the twins had other plans for him. Well, not plans exactly but rather questions. They each put a hand on both of his shoulders and asked their question.

"Hey Minato, we have a question about your gift you gave to Haruhi." Kaoru said.

"Yeah we know that Haruhi loves books, but people normally give girls dolls and jewelry. So what gives?" Hikaru asked.

Minato put a hand to his forehead and sighed as he felt a headache coming. It wasn't that the question that bothered him, but it was the memory of that one time where he gave her that Hello Kitty doll.

_Flashback_

_It was Haruhi's eighth birthday and Minato saved up his lunch money so he could buy her a gift. When he came over to her house, he had the doll in gift wraps and was ready to give it to her. When he showed her the gift all he got from her was a blank stare. He asked if there was something wrong with it and she replied with an answer he did not expect._

"_It doesn't have a mouth. Wait a minute, I'll fix it." She said. She ran back to her room and brought back a black permanent marker. She pulled the cap off and drew an awkward grin on the doll's face._

"_There it's all better now." She said with a smile._

_Minato just looked at the doll and saw that the doll's image was now ruined. _

"_AIYAH!" he screamed. He then proceeded to beat the doll against Haruhi's head. She covered her head to soften the blows and laughed._

"_I'm sorry! I know it's my fault. I'm sorry" she said._

_It was that day that Minato had stopped buying dolls for her, her realism is what kills the purpose of the toy._

_End Flashback_

"Let's just say that it's her sense of realism that kills the purpose of the gift." Minato said depressingly.

"Do we even want to know what you mean by that?" the twins asked in unison.

**A/N: **Finally! I finished this damn thing! I don't what got me into writing this. I feel kind of sick writing the romance scenes, but oh well. I finished my first fan fic. This entire chapter was based on the persona series, so don't bother pointing out the obvious. This is probably the worst chapter I've ever written so please forgive me if it sounds like crap. My next one will be a Naruto Fan fic called, "O Flickering Blaze Burn" It will have an OC, but think of him as one of those filler characters whose lives were changed by Naruto.


End file.
